What should I do?
by IShouldntHaveListened
Summary: It has been eight years-Go Mi Nyu is nowhere to be found. Go Mi Nam is trying his best to keep her secret. Tae Kyung is trying his best to cope. Shin Woo has an idea, sort of. Jeremy is clueless as ever. *Chapter 1 is Edited*
1. Chapter 1

Go Mi Nam was currently eating with the A.N GELL's as he sipped his cup of coffee. Shin Woo as always cupping his tea in his hands and inhaling the sweet scent of his herbal hot tea. Jeremy stuffing his face as always with the food Manager Ma had prepared. Hwang Tae Kyung standing by the fridge drinking his water peacefully as he looked at the other members then towards Go Mi Nam. Manager Ma was currently reading the daily news paper and checking his phone from time to time.

"Have you gotten a hold of her?" Tae Kyung asked as he took another sip of his water. Mi Nam looked at him then back to his coffee. Everyone eyed him hoping to hear something of his little sister. He took a sip of the coffee then stared at Tae Kyung then to everyone else.

"I've told you countless of times. She hasn't contacted me so I don't know. Please just let it go. She doesn't want to be found!" he yelled as he smashed his empty cup on the floor then left to his room immediately.

"We do this every year. We shouldn't pressure him." Shin Woo said while he started to clean Go Mi Nam's broken mug. Manager Ma nodded as he went back to his news paper.

"We have a press conference later on today so please be at the studio by one or in the front at twelve thirty." Ma told the three members still in the kitchen. Tae Kyung then went back to the fridge and got a carrot from the fridge and started to eat it vigorously.

"Even though you are not here you still seem to cause us trouble." Tae Kyung said to himself as he walked off to his room. He sighed and stared at the pig-rabbit and took another bite of his carrot. He then used the vegetable to point at the pig-rabbit. He opened his mouth then closed it like a goldfish then glared at it once again.

"Pig-rabbit where are you? It's been long enough, you need to come home back to us." He told the stuffed animal that has been sitting in its usual spot and staring at the older male. He turned around and rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't talk to you anymore your going back in the storage room!" he said as he grabbed the pig-rabbit by the ear and started walking back to the storage room once again. He knew he had to do this, he didn't want to, but he did. Tae Kyung walked to the room slowly and placed the pig rabbit once again in the room. He then closed the door looked at the wall before him and placed his back the door and slowly slid down as his bottom touched the ground. His elbows were on his knees and hands in his face as he started to sob. He misses her and she is still not back from Africa. He wants to hold her like he did once before long ago. All he thought of was her. Her face, smile, hair, everything about her he had missed. He even missed her accidents she had caused him, but right now all she caused him was pain like his heart was ripped out and sliced open then eaten by both a pig and rabbit and then by her. That was pain, but it was not what he felt. He cried for a few minutes more and he then got up from the floor wiped his tears then turned to face back to the door. He then went back in the room and took his pig-rabbit out and went back to his room.

"I've done my crying pig-rabbit! Now you must stay with me once again." He turned to his closet to pick out clothes for the press conference that would be in an hour then started to go in the shower. Once out of the shower he then started to place his clothes on he was told to wear whatever he chose so he wore black slacks along with a navy blue button up shirt and a gray blazer. He wore star earrings and had his hair up and spiked. He had a black ring around his middle finger and a small star around his left ring finger. He looked at his appearance once again and then left to meet the boys outside in the van.

Once he got in Jeremy and Shin Woo were waiting in the car as well as the driver. He looked at them and they looked back, they knew and he knew that they knew that he was crying to his pig-rabbit, but they didn't exchange words to each other. They were all hurting inside. Manager Ma then opened the door and looked to the boys.

"Go Mi Nam is already there, we should get going." He told the boys as the driver started to move the van. On their way Tae Kyung looked outside the moving car thinking about the woman he loves. Memories over came him like a flood and the next thing he knew he was tearing up again, coughing, he wiped his tears away and thought of something else. 'Damn you Pig-rabbit' he thought as he went online to the fan web page. Each of the members of the band had a profile and could talk exclusively to the fans, thanks to Manager Ma. Tae Kyung then stared at the screen and clicked on pig-rabbits profile. He had sent her countless messages and he came to find out that she read all of them thank god for technology, but she still has yet to reply to them. He then went and clicked the send message icon and started to type.

_Pig-Rabbit, I know you will see this as you've seen my other messages and I will say this as I've said it before Where are you? Do you know how much everyone misses you! It's been long enough. Go Mi Nam is angry at us because we always ask the same questions about you over and over again. Please for once just message me back. I miss and Love you._

_Love, Your star_

Tae Kyung then clicked the send button and closed the van came to a halt and everyone got out, Jeremy smiling at the fans and Shin Woo taking pictures. The security guards helping them out once in a while when needed as the fans gathered around them wanting photographs and autographs, he mostly ignored them as they walked into the building for their next press conference.

Manager Ma and the guys met in the back room where Coordinator Wang who was currently doing Mi Nam's makeup and the assistant doing Shin Woo's

"Okay guys, it's a live interview on the Internet and here in Korea. The interview will be posted on our website so please just relax and answer the questions." Manger Ma then went outside to meet president Ahn at the table.

"The boys are ready president." He told Ahn as he sat down beside him.

"Yes.. Any questions for me?" The president asked as hands flew up in the air. The president then pointed at a young woman with straight brown hair.

"President Ahn, what happened to the woman that Hwang Tae Kyung hugged?" The woman asked. President Ahn placed his finger near his mouth and moved closely towards the mic.

"The woman, she moved to Africa to teach the children there. Tae Kyung has not told us anything else about her. The band also wishes not to answer questions about her and they also wish to keep her identity a secret. Alright no further questions here is A.N GELL!" Ahn said as the four came into the room and sat to the left of the president. After all the boys answered many questions Tae Kyung approached his mic and looked straight in the camera.

"What should I do? You left me. I love you and I cry out to you, but you can't hear me. I tried to erase you from my mind, but your in my mind again. Please just come back... You're the only one for me. I know your watching this so please let me see you." Tae Kyung said as a tear fell from one of his eyes. He then got up from his chair and left the room; the press taking pictures and asking him a tornado of questions.

* * *

She was crying as she looked at her laptop screen with his face on it. He was looking at the screen straight at her begging her to come home with her parents' song. She couldn't go back it would ruin the band, especially him.

"Its okay to cry." A voice said next to her as she cried for a while longer.  
"He used some of the words from the song did he?" The voice said again as she nodded and slowly wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"Yes. That song is one of my favorites we sang it to each other... I sang it to tell him I was okay and he sang it to find me." She said and looked at the person next to her.

"You can go back you know." Replied the voice, she shook her head, logged off of her laptop and stood up from her chair.

"I can't it's been too long. Even though he wants me to return I can't. I could ruin the A.N Gells, maybe next year. Come on we have to go." She said as she and the person next to her both proceeded to the door.

* * *

After the press conference Tae Kyung went back on the A.N Gell website, he got a message for once he got a message! He clicked the icon as he quickly read the message.

_I'm okay. Please don't worry...Hyung-nim_

He nodded to himself as he slammed his hands on his desk completely and utterly frustrated. He wanted her back.

* * *

Go Mi Nam sighed as he looked at the Golden Gate Bridge in his hand. 'California is a long way from Korea isn't it?' he thought as he turned the postcard around and read the sentence out loud.

"We're fine, maybe next year."

"Eight years is long enough sis." He whispered and placed the card in his back pocket before proceeding back into the A.N Gell dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

"It is rumored Mi Nam has a child somewhere in the United States. He always says he's going there for a check up for a week then the week after to go see Mi Nyu in Africa , but since no one goes with him they always assume he has a child because he always tends to take candy there to the states. Some say he has a girl that just recently turned eight others say the child is a boy who turned four. No one really knows and he's trying his best to keep it from the band especially the part where he goes to visit his sister." Manager Ma whispered to Coordinator Wang as her eyes grew wide gasping at the news she just heard. Her mouth still open as she tried to recover from the news.

"So your saying Mi Nam has a child he sees once a year for a week? Then goes and sees his sister for another?! Wait how and when did you know about this?" Coordinator Wang whispered as she are her ice cream.

"Yes, but only few know the truth. Me and the lovely Mi Nyu. He always brings me stuff from America to keep me quiet and I've known for about two years." The manager added as he took a sip of his drink. "But this time he wants me to go with him, so I finally get to meet his kid!" Manager Ma said happily as he smiled to Coordinator Wang. Coordinator Wang then slapped the male next to her.

"Well, you better try and get Mi Nyu back too. She's been in Africa way to long! The boys are getting cranky and she brings everyone together. Tae Kyung will be happy as well I think I heard him talking to a pig-rabbit the other day" coordinator Wang replied as she gracefully got up from her seat and left the cafe.

"Hey! Wait for me! Your my ride back!" The older male yelled as he left a tip and ran outside towards the woman.

* * *

"Why are you going to America again Mi Nam?" Jeremy asked as he ate his banana sitting at the couch cross legged as he watched TV.

"My eyes were glued open that first month I was in the band if you didn't know. The doctors in America always want to check on them once a year, usually they do tests and it takes a week and a half for the tests to come in. I hate flying so staying for two weeks is fine with me. Ma is coming with me because the doctor wants a friend to hear my results." Mi Nam said as he gave a smile to his band mates. Tae Kyung drank some of his water near the fridge like he always does and stares down Mi Nam.

"Mi Nam sometimes I think your lying you maybe just going to see your sister. Ha I know your plan. I shall follow you!" He thought as he went to his room without a wave to his departing bandmate.

"I'll be back in two weeks. Bye guys." Mi Nam said as he waved and left with manager ma taking his luggage with him.

"What are you going to do now? We are really early" The manager said as he looked to Mi Nam loading both their bags into his car.

"Right now I need to speak to president Ahn to talk about some matters about my sister. To the studio." Mi Nam said as he went into the managers car and closed the door.

"Okay to the president it is!" The manager said as he ran to his car to drive the two down to the studio.

"Oh and I need to tell you something about my sister..." Mi nam said as he started to explain to the manager.

* * *

"Ehh! Your saying that your sister?" Yelled president Ahn as Mi Nam and Manager Ma both nodded to the president. Mi Nam smiling and licking a lollipop; sitting cross legged on his chair.

"And she has been?" he said once again as the two nodded Mi Nam sucking on his lollipop.

"And she's..?" The president said as the two nodded again.

"I'll be back in two weeks please, be prepared." Go Mi Nam said as he got up from his chair and left the presidents desk with Manager Ma.

"Are you really going to pull this off Mi Nam? You've been protecting her all this time. What makes you think this is the right move?" The manager yelled as the two walked outside, Mi Nam then stopped at his tracks and quickly turned around looking at the Manager.

"It's been long enough. She needs a break. She needs to see him and they need to talk. I'm doing this so she can come back. This situation is serious; she needs help and he's the only one that can help her. This is the plan and it's final." Mi Nam said as he rotated the opposite way and proceeded to walk towards manager Ma's car. He then opened the door and plopped inside the car he started to hum a song he used to sing to his sister as he drummed his fingers pretending to be Jeremy.

The manager was quite surprised to hear what Mi Nam was planning as well as telling the president his plan along with the tricks the two twins did a few years prior. The male was really gutsy to tell the manager as well as his plan to bring her back to Korea; however that would be his hardest task seeing her situation.

"A plan is a plan." The manager said as went inside the car as he proceeded to drive to the airport.

* * *

In the hour that Mi Nam and Manager Ma were at the presidents office, Tae Kyung was packing and calling the airlines to get a seat; however, that didn't work out well. He was flying coach and he has to say that so far he is really hating it. A kid is sitting next to him and he is sneezing everywhere, Tae Kyung did not like this kid at all. Sighing he then looked up and glared at the lights before him.

"Damn you Pig-Rabbit, because of you I have to follow your bother to find some clue about you and now I have to ride coach?!" he cursed under his breath and looked out the window.

"Mister? Whats a pig rabbit?" The little boy asked as he wiped his snotty nose and drank some of his juice.

"Kid I can't take you seriously with your nose, your too messy." He said as he looked away from the kid. He has a bowl cut hair style and looked about seven years old. He wore green shoes and black shorts with a white tee shirt.

"Sorry." The young boy replied as he got a tissue from his bag and wiped his nose once again.

"I had a woman that I've fallen in love with and I call her pig-rabbit. I haven't seen her in about eight years and hopefully I'll find her where I'm going." Tae Kyung replied as he started to engage in conversation with the boy.

"The United States is a giant place to be, she could be in New York, California, Arizona, Texas do you know how many states there are in the United states? How many Cities I think it might take you a while to get there." The boy replied.

"Yes, but you see Pig-rabbit's brother is here on this plane and I think thats who he may be seeing. I'm really hoping its her this time. I haven't seen her in thirteen years." Tae Kyung replied.

"Well what if she moved on?" The younger male replied.

"She didn't" replied the older male swiftly. The two then started to chat more and more as they descended to the United States.

* * *

After being on the long flight Tae Kyung actually liked the kid, Yes he was snotty and dirty, but he actually got along with the kid. He found out the his name was Carl which was a weird name for a Korean kid. He found out a lot about the little boy like his age, where he went to school, and why he was going to america. After the flight his mother thanked him because she said that he does not get along well with other people his age. Tae Kyung gave the mother his phone number and said that he would take him to a concert when they came back to Korea. She also gave him luck to find the lucky woman who stole his heart.

Tae Kyung then went to go get his luggage, but stopped as soon as he found Mi Nam who seemed to be talking to someone, his hair short and spiky and sort of familiar looking. He could only see the side of the person. Tae Kyung Then hid behind a arrivals board looking at the three males talking amongst themselves in Korean. A with a big hat covering her head came with a young boy and stood next to the male.

"The rumors are true?" Tae Kyung whispered to himself as he moved a little bit closer to the five people talking. The little boy then gave Mi Nam a hug and smiled. Mi Nam hugged the boy and kneeled down to rub his hair.

"Uncle! It's nice to see you again! After all this time.. What did you bring me from Korea?" The little boy asked happily. Mi Nam smiled and took out some candy out from his bag and gave it to the boy.

"The best candy I could give to my nephew. Ah, and these!" Mi Nam took out a sheet of spinners for his nephew. "This is me, and that right there is Shin-Woo you remember me talking about him right? That one with the rainbow hair is Jeremy and that mean looking one there is your father." Mi Nam said ruffling the young boys hair once again.


	3. Plan B

**Enjoy! I really like reviews by the way. **

* * *

Tae Kyung was shocked. Father? Him a father? If he was the father then he must be at least…? Tae Kyung then added the numbers in his head. He glared at something, turned his head a little then back to the five ahead of him. No, it can't be.

"Ah, I remember you talking about him. Mama was crying at the laptop the other day with his face on it. Is that why you're here again?" The boy asked and looked at the manager next to Mi Nam. A few days ago, that was the day of the press conference.

"Yes, and for my appointment here as I do every year. Oh, this is my manager you can call him Manager Ma. Manager Ma this is my nephew Hwang Shin Cho, but I just call him Shin." The manager then went and shook hands with the little boy then to the woman with the hat.

" Mi Nyu? So you were the one with a child not your brother?" Manager Ma asked. The woman nodded.

"Yeah. I needed to leave because of him and I still need to stay away, but Dong Joon has helped me so much!" She said as she looked at the male next to her and gave him a small smile. Her voice was like a sweet melody to him, he missed it so much. Everything about her he missed. She was wearing fitted skinny jeans with a nice floral top with a giant black sun hat, but that was all Tae Kyung could see of her.

"Yeah Joon has helped me with my baseball game! I made a home run the other day!" The boy replied to his uncle who merely smiled and gave him a congratulatory high five.

"Dong Joon!?" Tae Kyung whispered as his eyes grew big trying to see the male the boy was talking about. Joon then placed his arm around Mi Nyu and smiled. Tae Kyung was glaring daggers at the older male then looked right to the boy. His eyes.. they were dark brown, his smile was big and his nose was just like his. The boys face was an exact copy of his. This kid is his son?

"I see that you are happy Pig-rabbit, but I can't let you be happy with the pharmacist! You should be with your star because it still shines brightly just for you." Tae Kyung said as everyone left to get the Managers and Mi Nam's luggage. Tae Kyung followed with a cab covering his hair, sun classes and a bright green scarf. His face was mostly covered up except his nose.

The five before him then all went in a cab to go to the hotel reserved for Manager Ma and Mi Nam. Tae Kyung then went inside a cab behind them and told the driver to follow the yellow car before him.

Tae Kyung was over whelmed he just gotten news he has a son who may be eight or seven years old. The girl he loves is a mother to his son. She's with another man. Did she not love him anymore? Was this the reason why she left? Has Mi Nam always known about his sister? More and more questions formed in his head and he was soon having a headache because of the news.

"Damn you Pig-rabbit causing me a headache as always." he muttered as the cab came to a halt. He kindly paid the driver and continued on into the hotel after a few minutes. The group was leaving the desk and he proceeded to the person in front of him to get a room; once getting his room he placed the pig-rabbit on his bed pacing back and fourth trying to wrap his whole head around the whole situation. First, off was that he was a father, to a little eight maybe seven year old boy who was his exact copy of himself. Second, was that his pig-rabbit is with another man who was Dong Joon the pharmacist.

"Even if you have our child, my child... I still wish to be his father and even if he calls the pharmacist his father and you call him your star..I will always love you, but I cannot let you go...I will get you back and I will not lose to that MAN!" Tae Kyung said as he thought of ways to speak to Mi Nyu and his son as well as trying to get her back.

* * *

"Thank you once again Doon Joon." Mi nam said as he gave his best friend a hug and the other male returned it. The five were currently inside Mi Nam's room relaxing and just enjoying their time with each other.

"No problem Mi Nam, you know I would do anything for you, Mi nyu, and Shin." The taller male replied as he took a sip of his wine, he sat on one of the chairs the hotel provided while Mi Nam stood and his twin sister sat next to him and manager Ma her son sitting on the ground playing with his Pog with his fathers face on it.

"Uncle! Will you be going to my baseball game tomorrow?" Shin asked his uncle as he nodded brightly and ruffled his hair.

"Sure Shin. Ah, Mi Nyu I have a huge favor to ask." he said as he gave her a small smile. Her eyes widened as she looked at her older brother.

"Can you talk to Tae Kyung just once? At least tell him about Shin? Shin knows who his father is, but Tae Kyung knows nothing of Shin." He asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder patting it softly.

"Oppa I can't. You and the are famous. Do you know how the fans will act once they find out that Tae Kyung has a son? Do you know they almost killed me twice?" she stated remembering the time they almost killed her because she almost killed him. Shaking her head she then went back towards the chairs that they previously left. Manager Ma then gave out a big yawn and looked at the four before him.

"Ah, your flight must have been long. We will see you tomorrow at Shin's game you two go and get some sleep." Mi Nyu said as she and the others proceeded to leave with waving hands. Once they left Mi Nam cursed and looked at his manager.

"Okay plan A is somewhat in action. Tae Kyung Managed to follow us here, but Mi NNyu talking to him didn't go well... Time for plan B." He said with a small chuckle.

"Mi Nam I still don't think your any one of your plans will succeed." The manager said quietly as he started to fall asleep. 'why had I agree to this?' he thought.


End file.
